Malfoy's Mission
by JacobKragoff
Summary: Who knew that a normal, boring evening at Malfoy manor could turn into one of Draco's darkest moments as he is taken away from his home to receive an important assignment from Voldemort himself.


Malfoy's Mission

Fan fiction story of Draco Malfoy's beginning to dark times.

The dark, hooded figure walked briskly across the yard at Malfoy Manor, taking in every detail as he stood in front of the familiar double doors.

He reached his pale hand out and grasped the knocker.

After he had knocked it against the grey door, a tall boy with white blonde hair answered.

He had the air of someone who had been depressed for a fairly long while as he regarded his visitor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked politely.

Senare Nott, father of the young Slytherin "Theodore" who happened to be friends with Draco, lifted his hood and replied coolly

"I am here to speak with you mother, where is she?"

Draco looked at him for a moment and then called back into the house

"Mother! Mr. Nott is here to see you!"

There were some footsteps as the two gentlemen looked at each other and Narcissa Malfoy came into view.

"Senare," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I am here to speak with you about a matter the dark lord feels is most important," the death eater explained. "May I come into you home?"

"You may," Mrs. Malfoy agreed.

She shuffled herself and Draco out of the way as the tall man walked into the entrance hall of the manor. His long, dark brown hair hung over his face as he continued

"I wish to speak with you…privately, Narcissa."

She hesitated for a moment and then told Draco to go to his room.

After the boy had grudgingly climbed the stairway, Nott turned toward his closest friend's wife.

"How are you?" he asked. "You understand, after the…arrest?"

Narcissa bowed her head.

"You were extremely lucky to have escaped capture at the department of mysteries, you know."

"Indeed," Nott replied. "However, I have been spending an awful lot of time on the run, now that I cannot return home for fear of the aurors catching me."  
"Then why come here?" she snapped. "Is this place no better? After all, Lucius was the ringleader."

"I have orders from the dark lord!" he snapped back.

He moved in closer.

"And I do hope that you understand how Lucius is no longer the ringleader? He is in Azkaban while I take charge."

Narcissa glared at the man and then asked

"What orders has the dark lord given you?"

Nott's lip curled slightly.

"I am here…for Draco."

There was stunned silence and Narcissa starred at Nott, almost lost for words.

"No! No, please! I understand that you want him to join and that you wish him to be punished for his father's actions at the Ministry, but please! I beg you, Senare. He is my one and only chi-,"

"Oh do shut up, why don't you?" Nott interrupted.

Tears began to sparkle in her eyes. Senare had always hated her since school.

"I do not care about your petty sadness over your losses. This is WAR, Narcissa! Times have changed. I am to bring Draco to the Dark Lord himself for assignment."  
"Assignment?" she gasped.

"Yes," Nott said, his smile growing. "The Dark Lord wishes Draco to participate in a mission for him."

Narcissa stood there for a few moments but did not object when Nott moved towards the room where Draco was undoubtedly lying down.

He opened the door to see the teenager sitting on his bed, reading.

Draco looked up, surprised.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner, Draco, because now you have a job to do."

Nott grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the room.

"What are you doing? What the hell are you doing?" Draco said, a worried look in his eyes. "You're not going to kill me? Please, what are you going to do?"

Nott dragged him down the stairs and pushed him out the front door.

Narcissa's tears fell down her cheek as Draco looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Mother-," he began, but he seemed not to understand the situation fully.

Nott turned back to Narcissa and said

"If he fails or decides not to follow the orders, then you are going to be killed, along with Lucius."

Narcissa began to cry as Nott took a hold of Draco and disaperated into the evening air.

…

Draco was thrown into a dark room with a tall, bald figure standing near the window, looking out into the night.

Nott slammed the door behind him as Draco's heart raced.

"You seem worried, Draco," Lord Voldemort murmured from the corner.

Draco looked at the pale man, red eyed and with slits for nostrils, like a snake. However, a real snake was slithering near the Dark Lord and Draco felt his hands start to shake with uncontrollable fear.

"Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort began. "It seems that although I have managed to grab a tight grasp on the Wizarding World, I still have one more problem. Albus Dumbledore. And do you know who I can use to have the old man out of the way?"  
Draco slowly shook his head, his hands vibrating.

Lord Voldemort smiled.

"You."


End file.
